


Mine Forever More

by moonblossom



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Aging, Fluff, Glasses, M/M, POV Alternating, fluffy sex, reassurance, self-consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane's worried he's getting older and less interesting. Ty reassures him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [yesjayme on tumblr posted this image of Zane in glasses, and, well, this happened. I am not remotely sorry.](http://moonblossom.tumblr.com/post/105656429899/suzzletyzane-yesjayme-there-is-nothing)
> 
>  
> 
> Title is taken from a line in the Beatles _When I'm Sixty-Four_.

Zane sighed, squinting at the print-out on his desk. He brought it in close to his face and then stretched his arm out, slowly moving it further away until the tiny print came into focus. He was glad to be in the privacy of his own office.

He'd noticed it around the same time as the silver at his temples almost entirely overtaking the dark, at the same time he noticed his joints were complaining more and more every morning. His eyesight was starting to go. He was, and there was no point in denying it anymore, starting to feel _old_. He took a few deep breaths, reassuring himself that this was simply another fact of aging, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't completely block out the memories of losing his sight for that one hellish week years ago.

Muttering under his breath, he dug up the phone number of an optometrist nearby to schedule an appointment. Better to be safe than sorry. He was tempted to keep putting it off, but he knew damned well if he didn't go as soon as possible he never would. As luck would have it, there was an opening during his lunch break.

The doctor confirmed what Zane knew already; he needed glasses, and the longer he waited the worse it would get. He assured Zane that it was, in fact, merely age-related. It was a relief, but still frustrating. Part of him wanted to text Ty, ask for moral support and possibly an opinion on some frames, but a larger part of him wanted to pretend none of this was happening. In the end, he settled on a pair of simple, solid-looking black frames. They fit his face reasonably well, and looked like they'd survive a fair bit of abuse. His daily routine may have slowed down somewhat, but the fact of the matter was his life was still a fair bit more disaster-laden than the average person's.

He was pleasantly surprised to learn the glasses would be ready for fitting by the end of his work day, and shook the doctor's hand with a promise to be back in a few hours.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a state of something between irritation and apprehension. Zane wasn't entirely sure what he was so nervous about. Plenty of people wore glasses, especially the closer they got to fifty. As soon as his work day was over, Zane stood up in a huff and shouldered his way out of the office, managing to avoid everyone in the process. 

Briefly, he found himself wishing he'd gone to an optometrist a little further from the office, but before he had time to dwell on it, he'd arrived. After a few brief tweaks, the glasses were sitting comfortably on his face, and there was no denying they were making a significant difference. When had everything gotten so blurry? Zane huffed, squinting slightly and wrinkling his nose as he got used to the sensation of wearing them.

"Now, they might take a bit of adjusting to, but once you're used to it, they'll make a world of difference. And you'll need to get checked out every couple of years, the prescription may change as you get older."

Zane sighed. There was that word again. _Older_. He nodded and paid for the exam and glasses, filing the receipt away. It wasn't as though they were particularly expensive, and he wasn't hurting for money, but he may as well take advantage of the FBI's generous insurance policies before his official retirement rolled around. Maybe he'd grab a second pair while they were still paying.

As Zane drove back to towards the house, every time he stopped at a light he found himself distracted by the foliage on the trees, the detailed brickwork of some of the old row houses. How much had he missed lately by not admitting he needed glasses?

Finally he pulled up in front of the house. He took a deep breath, fingers tightly gripping the steering wheel. He wanted to believe Ty wouldn't care about the glasses. His lover wasn't a shallow man. But part of Zane was still a bit apprehensive as he got out of the car and headed up the steps. He was about to put his key in the lock when the front door pulled open and he stumbled inwards. Ty reached out and caught him, looking somehow amused and annoyed at the same time.

"You're late. I was starting to wo--" Ty cut himself off mid-sentence, his mouth falling open almost comically as he noticed Zane's glasses. Zane sucked in a deep breath, waiting for laughter or a derisive snort of some sort. What he did not expect was for Ty's cheeks to flush as a strangled noise escaped his throat.

"You..." Ty managed to spit out. "Glasses?"

Ty at a loss for words was a novelty Zane always enjoyed seeing. His nervousness melted off his shoulders, and he grabbed Ty around the waist and pulled him close.

"You like them?" He brushed his lips across Ty's cheek as he asked, before stepping back just enough to shrug out of his suit jacket.

Ty swallowed thickly and nodded. He manhandled Zane into one of the armchairs and crawling onto him, straddling his thighs. Zane allowed himself to be led, smiling at Ty's sudden eagerness.

"You _really_ like them, don't you?" Zane smirked, raising one eyebrow and hoping it was visible above the thick frames. His hands drifted up and down Ty's back, fingertips pulling up the hem of his soft t-shirt up and stroking above the waistband of his jeans.

"You look..." Ty breathed, his voice deep and slightly ragged around the edges. "They look good on you." Ty glanced downwards and the setting sun coming in through the window gilded his eyelashes. Zane's breath caught in his throat as all the tiny details of his lover's beautiful face came into focus, all the details he'd been missing lately.

"Thank you, baby," Zane breathed softly, his cheek resting against Ty's.

"For what?" Ty pulled back, looking genuinely confused. "It's the truth, you do look good!"

Zane smiled, reaching up to tug Ty closer to him again. Ty shifted, settling his weight on Zane's thighs. Zane ignored the slight twinge in his knee; it was worth it.

"I was worried they'd make me look, I don't know... old."

Ty huffed, a quiet little laugh. "Baby, none of us is getting any younger."

"So you're saying I am old?" Zane teased, poking Ty gently in the ribs.

Ty pulled back again, making sure he could look Zane in the eye. Zane lost his breath again at the flecks of green and gold and warm brown in Ty's gaze.

"You are gettin' on there. So am I. Why should we deny it?"

Zane sighed, biting on his lower lip as he tried to articulate his thoughts. "Well, first off I'm already a fair bit older than you are. I'm getting creaky, getting a bit frayed around the edges. I guess..." he paused, finally coming to terms with the crux of his issues. "I'm worried you'll, I dunno, trade me in for a newer model," he said, trying to inject some humour into his concerns.

Ty's face went flat, save for a few traces of tension around his eyes. Zane reached out for one of Ty's hands, absently stroking his fingers as he tried to explain himself further. "I... That came out wrong. I just wouldn't blame you, you know?"

A tremor ran through Ty's body, and Zane felt it in all the places they were touching. "I ain't going nowhere. You can't get rid of me that easy."

Zane huffed. Their lives had been anything but easy. But now, with his retirement coming up, with the bookstore to settle down in, maybe that would all change. Maybe growing old wasn't as terrible as it seemed.

"I consider it a privilege to watch you get older." Ty's voice was soft and gentle as his fingers traced Zane's jaw line and slid up into his hair. Zane knew Ty was stroking the silver hair at his temples.

Slightly confused, Zane just cocked his head, leaning into Ty's hand and looking up at him. Ty smiled, running his thumb along Zane's cheekbone.

"Zane, for the longest time I never expected to grow old with _anyone_. I ain't never expected to love someone this deeply, feel that love grow and evolve. To wake up next to someone for the rest of my life. Hell. For a while there, I wasn’t even really expecting to live this long on my own, let alone with someone else."

Ty's words hit Zane like a sucker-punch straight to the chest. He let out a pained noise and pulled Ty closer, their foreheads pressed together. Ty let out a soft, almost pained breath before tilting his head just enough to kiss Zane. Zane parted his lips, returning the kiss emphatically, letting all his love for Ty, all the things he hadn't been able to vocalise, flow between them.

As he shifted, the glasses rode up on his nose and dug into his temples. Grumbling, he broke the kiss off with a huff. Ty laughed, but it was a gentle laugh, and he reached up and readjusted the glasses on Zane's face. Zane moved to take them off and Ty shook his head.

"Leave 'em. Please? And, well, if you think I don't still find you the sexiest man to walk this earth, then you're a dumbass." He tipped his head for another kiss, a soft brush of his lips against Zane's.

Zane smiled, felt Ty smiling back against his mouth. He wrapped his hands around Ty's waist and stood, holding Ty carefully so he wouldn't fall onto the floor. "Why don't you take me upstairs and prove it, then?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ty followed Zane up the stairs, taking advantage of the situation and enjoying the view. At one point Zane glanced over his shoulder, his wry glance framed by those ridiculously fucking hot glasses, and Ty scrambled to catch up. The fire that had been simmering in his belly since Zane came home with them had become all-consuming as Ty had poured his heart out to Zane, and now all he wanted to do was tackle his lover to the ground and fuck him senseless. Without removing the glasses, of course.

They made it into the bedroom and Ty grew impatient, crowding against Zane and knocking him onto the bed. Zane grunted as he fell back onto the mattress, and Ty grinned.

"Your joints okay there, old timer?"

Zane grinned and grabbed Ty's waist, tugging him close. "Asshole," he murmured fondly.

Ty smirked down at him, crawling onto the bed and straddling Zane' hips. He unbuttoned Zane's shirt as quickly as he could while his fingers trembled with anticipation. Zane wriggled out of it, sliding his arms out of the sleeves and reaching up to stroke Ty's thigh. His other hand reached up to remove his glasses but Ty's hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Really?" Zane laughed. "Fuck, if I'd known, I wouldn't have put off getting them for so long." Ty scowled down at him until he dropped his hand, leaving the glasses in place. Instead, he reached out and tugged on the hem of Ty's t-shirt, and Ty complied, pulling it up over his head and throwing it in a corner. Zane's quiet little intake of breath as Ty exposed his torso still warmed him down to his fingers and toes, even after all this time.

Ty leaned in and kissed Zane again, hungrier and more eager than all the gentle kisses they'd been trading up to now. He dragged his teeth over Zane's lower lip, swallowing the little moans he made. Zane's hands roamed aimlessly over Ty's back, raising goose bumps as they went.

Gasping for breath, Ty pulled back and stared down at Zane. His eyes were glittering, lids already hooded with desire. The glasses only served to frame and magnify them, and the sight stole Ty's breath from him all over again.

How had Zane managed to get more beautiful with every passing day? At first, Ty had lived in fear of waking up one morning and realising the shine had worn off, but after all this time it hadn't happened. In fact, it really was the opposite. Everything Zane did, everything he said, just made Ty want him more and more as time passed.

Awed, Ty traced his fingers over the planes and valleys of Zane's face. Every grey hair, every wrinkle, every imperfection was so precious to him. They were signs of a life hard-lived and hard-fought, and of an inner peace well-earned. An inner peace Zane had chosen to share with Ty, something that never ceased to amaze him.

"You okay up there?" Zane said gently, a smile on his lips. Ty shook his head, realised he'd been caught up in his thoughts. He looked down at Zane, those impossibly deep, warm eyes crinkling lightly around the edges as he laughed at Ty's distraction.

"Shut up," Ty said softly. "Also you're wearing too many clothes."

Smirking, Zane wrapped his legs around Ty's waist and grabbed him tightly. He flipped them over in one smooth motion, pinning Ty to the bed. His glasses got jostled but he managed to keep them on. Ty grinned up at him, both startled and almost painfully aroused by the roll and press of their bodies.

"Not bad," Ty murmured, his fingers tracing up and down Zane's arm. "You know, for an old man." He couldn't hide the laughter in his voice as Zane glared playfully at him.

Without a word, Zane stood up and shucked his pants and briefs. Ty eyed him up and down, heart pounding in his chest. Despite all the teasing, Zane was still one hell of a man. He worked hard to keep himself in shape, and the roll and play of muscle as he moved was mesmerising. Ty was still distracted by the pull of Zane's shoulders, so lost in thought that he didn't even realise Zane had undone his fly and was trying unsuccessfully to get Ty out of his jeans.

Ty jerked slightly as Zane chuckled and kept tugging at his jeans and underwear. He raised himself up off the bed to help, shimmying his hips as Zane divested him of his clothing.

"Pushy," Ty scolded, reaching out and squeezing one of Zane's hands as soon as he'd completely stripped them both.

"Mmm," Zane murmured, shifting on the bed and burying his face in Ty's throat. "You've never complained before." He nipped at Ty's skin and then cursed as the glasses shifted again. Ty had to admit they were getting annoying. Ty sighed.

"Okay, you win. Lose the glasses." Zane sat up and straddled Ty's hips again. He shifted and their cocks brushed together, making Ty gasp. Zane leaned forward slightly, pinning Ty in place, fingers gently encircling Ty's wrists. Ty gasped and squirmed under Zane, his skin on fire every place they touched.

"No," Zane's voice was deep and breathy but still playful somehow. "I've changed my mind. I like them. I can see you better."

"They're gonna fall off. They're gonna get broken. Someone's gonna get hurt." Ty was sure he had more compelling arguments as to why they should be put aside, but with Zane's weight on him and the pressure of Zane's cock against his own, he couldn't verbalise them properly. Besides, hadn't he been the one who'd wanted Zane to keep them on in the first place. He grumbled, "Keep them. Lose them. I don't care. Just shut up and fuck me."

"That's a lie, you totally care," Zane said softly, reaching over to the bedside table for the lube. Ty took advantage as Zane stretched out over him and dragged his tongue across the rippling muscle over Zane's ribcage. He was rewarded with a sharp gasp from Zane as he resettled himself.

Ty propped himself up on his elbows, waiting for Zane to move off his hips. Instead, Zane arched his back and reached behind himself, slicking Ty's cock up with one hand and opening himself up with the other. Ty's cock twitched eagerly as Zane's hand gripped and stroked, and Ty braced his feet against the mattress in anticipation.

Zane lowered himself onto Ty with a groan that Ty found himself echoing. For a few quiet moments they didn't move, simply soaking in the feeling of being together. Zane looked down at Ty, his lower lip caught between his teeth. He nodded slowly, and Ty felt himself smirking back. He gripped Zane's hips tightly, fingers digging into the soft skin and unyielding muscle as he thrust his hips upwards.

He drove himself into Zane, spurred on by the little moans and gasps his movements were causing. Zane groaned and rolled his hips back and forth, grinding down and angling himself to let Ty thrust up even deeper. Ty was more than happy to oblige, and within moments what had started gentle and affectionate was turning hungry and brutal, Ty's thrusts ratcheting up into a rhythm he knew would drive Zane crazy.

Ty forced himself to keep his eyes open, taking in every shift and roll of Zane's body above him. He was torn between staring at Zane's cock, thick and flushed and bobbing against his stomach with every thrust, and his face as his eyelids fluttered shut and his cheeks and throat flushed beautifully.

"Fuck, Zane..." Ty gasped out. "Baby, touch yourself for me."

Zane apparently didn't need to be asked twice. He let his head fall forward and took himself in hand, and Ty felt the twitches and ripples running through his lover's body as Zane's muscles tensed, clamping down on Ty's cock.

"You're beautiful," Ty breathed. He wasn't sure if Zane had heard him, but it didn't matter. He thrust his hips up again, hands roaming over the heated flesh of Zane's hips and back. Their bodies writhed and rolled together with each thrust, and before long Zane's moans had picked up, those little bitten-off noises he knew Ty loved to hear. The ones Ty knew meant Zane was close. He pounded eagerly into Zane, muttering little words of encouragement as Zane kept jacking himself.

Ty felt Zane's body tremble, felt Zane's muscles lock up as the orgasm washed over him. Ty forced his eyes open again, taking in the glorious sight of Zane with his head thrown back as he came, splattering over his hand and down across Ty's belly.

He fucked Zane through it, waiting until the tremors subsided and he felt Zane's body relax, felt him struggling to hold himself up. In one smooth movement, Ty pulled out, flipped them over again so Zane was flat on his back, and drove his cock back into Zane's eager, relaxed body. He pounded into Zane, feeling his own climax building rapidly. His lips found Zane's, and the kiss was as messy and desperate and eager as the sex had become.

Ty felt Zane's hands gripping his ass, pulling them closer together. The movement drove him deeper into Zane, and he gripped the sheets as his orgasm flooded through his body. He buried his face against Zane's neck as he came, pulse after hot pulse. 

As he came down from his orgasm, Ty stayed put for as long as he could. His arms and legs felt heavy, post-coital lassitude relaxing every part of his body. Eventually though, Zane grumbled and nudged him gently. With a groan, Ty pulled out of his lover and slid off, curling up next to him on the bed.

At some point, the damned glasses had indeed fallen off and gotten lost. Sleepily, Ty rummaged through the bed covers as Zane sat up to look. Eventually Zane found them on the floor, thankfully undamaged. Ty grinned as he watched Zane put them back on.

"Good call on the sturdy ones."

Zane rolled his eyes behind them and settled back against the pillows, pulling Ty close. "I know what life is like with you, baby."

"Hopefully not for long," Ty said. Something in his chest hurt as he said it. "I'm ready for that part of our lives to be over. I'm ready to grow old with you. I'm ready for things to be as fucking boring as they possibly can, as long as you're by my side."

Zane studied his face for a moment, and Ty felt his cheeks flush. He wasn't sure why, what he'd just said wasn't nearly as goofy or embarrassing as what he'd said down in the living room earlier. Smiling, Zane tugged him close, their legs tangling together in a sticky heap.

"Me too," Zane said softly, relief and happiness clear in his voice.


End file.
